


Under This Night Sky With You

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [11]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Michuru takes Nazuna to a place in the city that she hopes her special friend will like. It'll be a treat for her friend. At the same time, she hopes it might lead to something more.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been meaning to write for a number of weeks now. I hope it came out well. I'm a bit concerned about if I've handled the characters well enough. Anyway, comments/kudos will be highly appreciated. I hope you'll like this, readers.

“Isn’t it a bit late? Why do we need to go to wherever you’re taking me at a time like this?”

After saying that, Nazuna stopped moving forward. Michiru turned around, seeing Nazuna standing there with her right hand on her hip, and grinned. “There’s something I really want to show you”.

“Yes, you’ve said that already”. Nazuna’s eyes narrowed. “But did we really have to run?”.

Michiru raised her arm, intending to assertively declare that they did. But then she realised she didn’t have a reason for running to their destination, beyond her own burning enthusiasm to get there right now. They had hours for this, lots of time. She lowered her arm. Feeling embarrassed, she said “No. Sorry”.

“Michiru, my legs are aching so much”.

Nazuna was frowning at her. Michiru was slightly tempted to mention that she’d still ran faster when she was still recovering from her broken leg. But instead, she just let out a sigh. “I was not been running that fast”.

“Yeah, not by the standards of an athlete like you. By normal standards, you were running way too fast. So can we please not do that? Trying to keep pace with you is too hard, Michiru”.

Nazuna did look really worn out. _Yeah, I was being inconsiderate. Besides, this won’t be much fun for her if she’s worn out._

“Sure, I’ll slow down”. Michiru's smile dropped from her face as she added. “Sorry about that”.

“It’s fine. Thanks”. Nazuna smiled, which even in the dark was a sight that made Michiru’s heart beat faster. They continued towards their destination, Michiru leading the way at a slower pace. Then they made their way up another incline on this hill they were going up, There were trees along their way. Making their way through that, they finally reached the spot Michiru had wanted to take them to. As they reached a clearing and their view of what was ahead was finally no longer obscured by trees or the hill, Nazuna let out a gasp. 

The night sky was clear with the full moon present, it’s pale silvery light of the moon shone over everything. The endless stars twinkled over the city like diamonds in the endless black void of the night sky. The aura of the countless lights of the city reached upwards to challenge the dark, but the place they were in was a good spot for gazing at the night sky without light pollution causing much of a problem. It was a wonderful view, the lively city spread out below them and the beauty of the night sky above them. The spot they were in was remote enough that there was no noise to disturb them, beyond the occasional bird. There was a sort of magical atmosphere to it all, as though they’d like they’d somehow walked into some sort of ethereal place that they were privileged to be in.

Michiru pulled a sheet out of her bag and laid it on the grass. She then took out a couple of boxes with some snacks in them, opened them, and put them down on the sheet. Nazuna grinned as she sat down on the sheet. “You’ve really prepared for this. What is this, a date?”.

_I wish it was._

Joining her on the sheet, Michiru replied “I just want to make this special. You know, a special night for my special friend”.

“So you did this? Are you sure it’s not a date?”. After a moment, Nazuna stopped grinning and gave a genuine smile. “Really though, thank you”. She then turned to gaze at the sky and, after a moment, said “This is amazing, Michiru”. 

“Yeah. I really wanted to see this with you. It’s great, isn’t it?”.

“I love it”.

The view before them really was beautiful. _And Nazuna looks even more beautiful than ever here under it._

The two of them sat in quiet awe at it all, while occasionally helping themselves to some of the snacks. As they did, Michiru kept glancing at Nazuna. Maybe it was because of her feelings for Nazuna, but she felt like her friend was the most amazing thing there, even more so than the moon.

_I adore the sight of her._

During one of her glances, she saw Nazuna put her earphones in. After a while, Nazuna started to sing along to what she was listening to. Michiru recognised the song instantly. It was _Night Running_. 

_Our song. I wonder if she chose that song intentionally._

As she sang the lyrics of the song they both loved, Michiru stopped looking at the view before them or the sky, instead transfixed on Nazuna. Nazuna’s voice made her friend seem even more amazing to Michiru. Under the moonlight and the night sky, Nazuna seemed almost divine to her. Michiru felt her heart start to race more and more. As it did, her feelings for Nazuna seemed to be stronger than ever with every moment that they were together.

_I think I’m ready to finally say it. I’ll tell her that I love her._

Nazuna then stopped singing, noticing Michuru’s reaction. “Michiru? Are you okay?”.

Michiru realised she had been gawking at her friend like a weirdo. “Sorry”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I’m fine. Really. My heart is definitely not trying to rip out of my chest at all”.

Nazuna moved a bit closer, her concern visible to Michiru as the two of them were now looking each other in the eye. Being like this was like they were being set up for a confession by fate or something.

_Okay, just say it already. You have a perfect moment set up for a romantic confession, Michiru. Don’t mess this up._

“I… uh”.

Nazuna looked at her expectantly. This was feeling so overwhelming. Michiru felt like the pressure of this moment was crushing her. 

“I love… that song so much”.

Michiru then let out a groan inwardly as her resolve failed her. _What is wrong with me?_

Her friend looked confused, then let out a laugh. “Is that all? Yeah, it’s a good song, but you seem flustered. If there is something else, you know that you can tell it to me”.

_Right, one more shot._

“It’s just your singing. You’re just so amazing. When I hear you sing, it’s entrancing. I.. love.. ah, I’m just going to shut up now”.

Michiru then looked down at the sheet. She wanted to bang her head against a wall for being so hopeless. She glared at the sheet, though grudgingly admitted to herself that she would need to look up again and face Nazuna soon. When she eventually did look up again, Nazuna also seemed to be flustered.

Probably because of how weird that was. _Now I’ve made Nazuna feel awkward too._

After a while of enduring an awkward silence, Nazuna spoke up. She at least seemed to be back to normal as she took out an earpiece and said “Want to listen?”

Michiru smiled, happy for things to be apparently back to normal after that mess of an attempted confession. “Sure”

She put the earpiece into her ear, the music making her feel like she was entering a state of blissful calm. It was kinda serene. She felt like she could sit here with Nazuna, with this music in her ear, forever. Between the view and the feelings within her that it, the music and Nazuna’s presence drew out, this was bliss. As she sat there, one thought kept repeating in Michiru’s mind. 

_I love you so much, Nazuna._

She just wished that she could say that out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been hoping to add a post canon chapter to this for a while. It's something I've made while in a writing high and I've not written much for a bit. But I hope that this adds something more to this fic and gives it a better conclusion.

It was great to see Animacity recovering around her. Normally, Michiru loved to take her time to take in what had changed each day and the efforts of those living here in fixing this place. She’d sometimes chat with this or that beastman who were busy working on those repairs while going around. She liked to connect with them, plus she was curious. Today though, she had a very important goal and she wouldn’t be late. That was what she’d intended. But….

“You’re late. How can you do that to me?”

“Really?! Sorry, Nazuna! I was sure that I did everything to get here on time”

“I’ve been waiting here for ages. I thought you’d forgotten about me”.

No, it seemed that she would never shake her bad habit of often being late. Not even for her precious friend and for a meeting she had set up. How late was she? How long had Nazuna been waiting here? This was terrible. She felt unbelievably frustrated.

“Michiru, are you about to cry? I was just joking”.

_Huh?_

Michiru blinked to clear her eyes and then looked at her watch. She was actually right on time. She then glared at Nazuna, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed about messing with her friend like that. 

“Nazuna! After everything we’ve been through to get back together, please don’t put me through jokes like that. Not often, at least”.

“I can’t promise to never pull some pranks like that. I think I’ve developed a soft spot for tricks”. After grinning for a moment, Nazuna added “But I can promise not to do it often. I’ll be more careful too. I didn’t think a joke about your poor time keeping would hurt you like that”.

“I’m surprised too. But I have something really important that I have planned”. Michiru smiled widely. “Something concerning you”.

“Really?”

“Yeah”.

Nazuna was quiet for a moment. She then, in an oddly eager tone, said “So we’re at this point so soon? Go on then, Michiru”.

Nazuna’s beautiful lips formed a smile directed at Michiru, her wonderful eyes gazing into Michiru’s own. 

_Oh god, you’re so amazing, Nazuna._

Unfortunately, Michiru felt overwhelmed by her feelings. It was always this one thing. Whenever she was faced with a moment where she could confess the depths of her feelings for Nazuna, her confidence broke and she found herself acting more awkwardly than she ever was. It was just all too overwhelming, these feelings she had for Nazuna and the mental barrier that seemed to appear whenever a confession was possible. 

_Now I’m glaring at her eyes like a creep._

Nazuna’s smile fell as Michiru continued to do nothing at all. This must be really awkward for her. 

_Dammit, not again. I can’t do this the way I want to. I know what I planned to say, but I can’t make myself say it._

No, she’d done too much to get to this point. Michiru wasn’t going to let herself fail this again now. She needed to act. Better to do that, however forced, over denying the possibility of love. So she did that, overcoming her fear by jumping right ahead recklessly. She shoved the box of chocolates into Nazuna’s hands and followed that with a loud and hasty declaration.

“I love you, I love you so much, Nazuna!”

Nazuna’s eyes widened and Michiru silently stood there, waiting for Nazuna’s response. 

“Hmmm”.

That didn’t sound good. Nazuna sounded really put out. Then she said “This isn’t good at all. Sorry, Michiru”.

_Dammit, I screwed up!_

Just that thought was enough to make Michiru’s heart ache.

“Ah, I should be clearer. It’s not your feelings that are the issue, Michiru”.

_Oh, come on. Stop giving me responses that mess with my head._

After letting out a sigh, Michiru replied “So what “isn’t good at all”, then?”.

Nazuna raised an eyebrow. “Your delivery”.

Yeah, there was that. True, it had been bad. But I had a really good reason.

“Making a confession at all was so hard. There was no way I could do a good one”. Michiru struggled a bit to keep smiling as she added “I really would love to make a proper confession. But I guess that’s beyond me”. She then rubbed the back of her neck while blushing. “I know I messed up an important moment for both of us. I just couldn’t afford to risk not getting my feelings out”. 

Nazuna’s response was fortunately to smile softly at Michiru. “I might have been too blunt. We might have struggled in the past with communicating what we really think to each other at times, but I think I went to the other extreme just there. Still, I wanted this moment to be better than this. You can’t just blurt a confession out like that”.

Michiru nodded. “I know. I’m sorry”.

“I’m not experienced at this either, Michiru, but I think I can fix this”.

“How?”

That question was answered by Nazuna moving right up to her and putting her right hand on Michiru’s left cheek.

“There is something I’ve wanted to tell you for a very long time now, Michiru. Ever since we had that date under that star filled night sky”. 

Michiru then found herself pulled into a hug by Nazuna’s left arm. Nazuna was embracing her.

_What should I do?_

She returned the hug, though hesitantly. Michiru wasn’t sure how to go along with this. But she was going to try her best. She’d keep her cool.

“I love you, Michiru. Please be my girlfriend”.

Yeah, she’d keep her cool, even after Nazuna had whispered that in her ear.

“Yeah…. Sounds good. I’m totally on board with that”.

_How am I so awful at being romantic?_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nazuna pulling her into a kiss.

_Yes, we finally got to this point!_

Then Nazuna suddenly moved beyond just kissing Michiru on the lips and Michiru decided that she had to stop that, lightly pushing Nazuna back.

“Whoa, we’re in public. How about we not start making out in the middle of the street?”.

“Ah! Oh, right”. Nazuna was blushing. “I… I’ve been thinking about how I’d confess my feelings to you for a while. I got carried away”,

“Yeah, you really did”.

“So, what did you think, Michiru? How was my confession?”

Michiru thought about her answer for a moment. After the two times that Nazuna had messed with her feelings, part of her wanted to be a bit mean. But Nazuna’s blushing face and nervous expression stopped that. “It was great, way better than mine. But you did go a bit far”. Michiru grinned. “Where exactly do we end things with your practice confession normally?”.

“Michiru!”.

“Sorry”. Michiru laughed, then said. “But we’re finally got here. We’re finally a couple”.

“You really made me wait a long time”. Nazuna frowned, then smiled affectionately. “But waiting like I have for you is something I’ll happily do again and again so that I can be with you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe writing a second chapter for this, one that will give this a different conclusion. But I still need to watch the second half of BNA before I'll be ready to try that.


End file.
